


The little devil

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Babysitter Derek Hale, Babysitter Stiles Stilinski, Babysitting, Cute Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Cute Kids, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sterek Week 2016, but not this kid, derek hate kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: Derek hates babies. He HATES them. Nothing good come from a baby. But then a Stilinski has to change his point of view. Like always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of the Sterek Summer 2016!  
> Im bad with English and time and verbs. So sorry if this is worse than wath you expected!

Kids. Babies. Toddlers specifically. Derek hate them. They make noise all the time, their hands are sticky with disgusting and unknown things. When his family was alive, he was on babysitting duty more times than he was comfortable with. People think they are cute but they not. They are too dependent, you need to watch over them all the time. So, when he is in front of the door at the Stilinski house, he is very, very confused by the little voice coming from inside. 

The Sheriff open the door, full in his uniform. He is surprised to see him but not in a bad way. With the Sheriff knowing about werewolf and when the pack went to college, Derek and the Sheriff had time to bond. 

“Hi Derek. Come in, I have to go to work but Stiles is in the kitchen.” 

“Okay sir!” Derek raise his voice so the Sheriff can hear him. 

“It’s John and you know it!” Is the only answer he has. 

Derek smiles and goes to the kitchen. He finds Stiles, trying to feed a little girl. Brown hair, whisky colored eyes, smelling like cherry, grass, and Stiles’ scent.  
Stiles and the others finished college the year before. Most of them are working now, some are out of state (Like Lydia, who is working at the fucking NASA) and some are taking a “time off”. And by some he means Stiles. He said a while ago he needed a break from obligations. John wasn’t happy about that but now he loves having his son at home all the time. 

Derek was busy rebuilding the Hale house while the pack was away. With the house done, he is looking for a job. John suggested so many times that he should become a deputy. Stiles says every time his dad mention it that if Derek took the job, he would work as receptionist at the station to keep an eye on both of them. Derek finds it annoying. (He totally loves the idea of working with Stiles.) 

But back at the kitchen, Stiles is smiling at the little girl. 

“Who is she?” 

“Derek! This is Izzy. Izzy, say hi to uncle Derek!” 

“’ek!” babbles the girl, Izzy apparently. 

“Okay. Who is she again?”

Stiles ignores him, puts the kid on his hip and walks towards the living. After being relaxed on the couch, kid playing with a toy, he explains. 

“She is my cousin. My uncle, my dad’s younger brother, is having his honey moon because when he married, my aunt was pregnant with this little princess. We are taking care of her for two weeks” 

“Why isn’t she with them?” 

Stiles shrugs. Derek is standing there, watching the baby without knowing what to do. 

“You can sit here, you know? She doesn’t bite”

“I doubt it” But Derek sits there, next to Stiles. If he sits too much close than necessary is just because the baby is taking all the space at the other side. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Oh, I came to talk to your dad but he was leaving” 

“What do you wanted to talk about?” 

Izzy start to climb Stiles. Derek growls at her causing the baby cheer. 

“I’m going to take the job. But I want to do the right way, going to the academy and all” 

“NO. F… WAY!” Stiles exclaims, whispering the “fucking” while covering Izzy’s ears. 

“Really? She is a…thing. She doesn’t understand what are you saying” 

“She is too delicate to hear bad words” Stiles fakes indignation. “And she is not a thing!” he adds with real indignation. 

As on clue, Izzy climbs past Stiles and try to touch Derek. 

“I’m going. Good luck with the mini devil” 

“Oh, no no no. You are staying until my dad is back.”

xXx

Derek doesn’t know why he agreed. He is holding a baby while Stiles is in the bathroom. A baby who is touching his face with sticky hands. 

“Stiles!! She need a change! Or a bath! She smells!!” 

And from there, everything is worse.

xXx

Stiles decides he is helping him with the bath. The little devil splashes water all over Derek. He flashes his eyes at her. Stiles punches him in the arm for scaring her. Except Izzy laughs. Stiles gives Derek one of his shirts to change. 

“Your shirts still don’t fit”

“Just put the shirt on” 

xXx

Izzy bits him when Stiles insists that he needs to play with her. Derek growls at her. Stiles laughs this time. 

“Stop. It hurts” 

“Oh, shut up, you already heal. Is a baby tooth. You survived alpha wounds and you complain about a baby?”

“She is…uneducated” 

Derek points his finger to her and she sucks it. She fucking sucks his finger. 

“Don’t say a word”

Stiles has the decency to shut tp. 

xXx

Stiles decides they need to watch a Disney movie.

“She doesn’t know what’s going on. Why are we watching this?”

“She will remember it and she will have sweet dreams tonight”

Izzy is on top of Derek, barely watching the TV, more interesting on the pattern on Derek’s…well Stiles’ shirt. He doesn’t move her. 

xXx

“I need to go to the bathroom”

“Again?” 

“Yes. Again.” 

Derek whines internally. He is holding her because Stiles doesn’t want to left her on the couch. He is holding her from far away. Is not ten seconds and she start to cry, mumbling something that sounds like “’Tiles”. 

“Hurry up Stiles!” He screams on the bathroom direction.

“I’m pooping here!” Stiles screams back. 

When Stiles comes back, he founds Derek in beta form, hair on his face and Izzy tugging said hair. And Derek is actually smiling at her. 

xXx

 

Derek notices how Stiles smell happy around her. He can’t help but ask. 

“Do you want to have kids on your own?”

“Yeah, I love babies and kids in general. But is something I have to talk with my future partner” 

He saves the information for future references. 

xXx

Izzy is taking a nap, while Derek and Stiles watch an action movie. 

“I saw you smiling at Izzy. Like three times when you weren’t paying attention to me” 

“Don’t know what you are talking about”

“You like her”

“I don’t” 

“Yeah, you don’t. The big bad alpha is falling for a Stilinski!”

Derek blushes. At the same time, Izzy wakes up and starts making noises from his crib. 

“I got her” he says just to avoid say something stupid. 

“See? You like her!”

Derek never answer but yeah, Izzy stole his heart in a very small amount of time. “Like your cousin”, he thinks. 

xXx

The Sheriff calls to see how he is doing. Stiles tell him about Derek’s presence. Derek is left with a bottle and a baby. He manages, though. Izzy is comfortable on his arms, sucking the bottle with an adorable sound. She reminds him how Stiles usually plays with a straw when he’s is drinking. 

xXx

Stiles goes to the bathroom again. He is taking time, and Derek doesn’t want to know what he’s is doing in there. Instead, he starts talking to Izzy. 

“You know, if you are just ten percent like you cousin, you would be and awesome human. He is annoying like hell and he never shut up, but he is loyal to his friends, and a good son. He is so smart and braver than any human I know. And he is not…ugly. He is handsome and you have his perfect eyes too. See? You will be great” 

Derek kiss her on the head. She makes a happy noise and says a sleepy “Tiles”.

“I like him too.” Derek kiss her again and she snuggles more into him. 

xXx

“Hey”. His heart is racing. Derek turns his head and see Stiles looking at him. “I heard you” 

“I didn’t hear you. I was…” 

“You like me like me? Like, like me? Or it’s just me hoping and making a big mistake? Because in case you didn’t notice before, I’m so in love with you since forever. Literally. Years. But you are not saying anything so I assume you meant like him as a friend and now I babbling”

“I’m processing what you said. Years?” 

“That’s what you get? Yes, Derek, years. How can you don't know? Everybody in Beacon Hills know by now”

“I…”

Izzy moved a little. Derek accommodate her before speak again. 

“I’d kiss you so bad but I have a baby sleeping on me” 

“What?” 

Derek smiles at him. With the most beautiful smile that Stiles ever see. 

xXx

The Sheriff arrives home and find quite a scene. A son, sleeping on top of a guy. Said guy, being Derek Hale. A baby crawling on the carpet with a Disney movie on the background. 

“Finally. Maybe now I’d have my first grandkid!” 

He picks Izzy and goes straight to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come to my [Tumblr and say hi!](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/) as well!


End file.
